


Perfect Bodies

by Lisuuu



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuuu/pseuds/Lisuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is invited to spend their holidays on the beach. Rae is insecure about showing her body and Finn tries to convince her that she is perfect. Little jealousy during the course of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, I hope you like it!
> 
> English is not my native language, so please forgive me any mistakes ;)
> 
> Tips and comments are welcome.

“Jeeesus” thought Finn, as he slumped on a very comfortable upholstered armchair which was standing next to the fitting rooms in the umpteenth fashion shop he and Rae had been to today, “this is literally going to take forever!”.  
****  
Rae, Finn and the rest of the gang had been invited to spend a part of their summer holidays in Chloe's uncle Rupert's holiday home in Greece. Everybody was excited and even though the trip was still 6 weeks away, planning had already started. Chop was worried that Greece would not have enough alcohol in stock for three weeks of partying, Archie was talking of nothing else than which famous sights they had to visit and the girls went flippin' crazy about beachwear. Well, except for Rae.  
“There is NO WAY I'm going to parade around in nothing but a bathing suit!” she claimed when Finn and her were alone in her room. Finn looked at her, frowning. “Rae... we are going to go to the beach! Everybody will be wearing bathing suits! Well, swimwear I mean” he said, chuckling at the thought of Chop wearing a tiny two-piece. “Oi! Stop laughing you dickhead! I'm dead serious about this! Nobody wants to see THAT”, she was pointing at her stomach, “or THAT” now pointing in the direction of her bum, “in a bathing suit. The people will get sick of that sight!”. By now, Rae was nearly crying.  
“What the fuck Rae?!” Finn was raging. “I thought we were over this?” Rae had been playing the “nobody wants to see my fat body on the beach” act since they had been invited by Rupert. Rae's eyes widened by the harshness of Finn's voice. “I'm.... I'm... I don't know... I'm sorry, Finn... it's just... oh well... look at Chloe and Izzy and their slim, perfect bodies. They look marvellous, everybody will admire them. And then look at me. Jabba the Hut in person... it's just so embarrassing. I've been trying to loose weight since we got that invitation, I've been eating so little and my fat fucking blob of a body won't let go one single pound!” Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Finn was shocked. That's why she had been looking so pale and weak. How couldn't he notice that? He was her boyfriend for fucks sake, he had to look after her. He thought about the last few weeks and really can't remember having seen her eaten something decent.  
“Rae” he whispered softly “Rae, girl, look at me”. Rae sniffled quietly. “Come over her, love, come, sit on my lap”. Rae hesitated, as she always did when Finn wanted her to sit on her lap, the fear of crushing him with her fucking 16 and a half stones was always present. “For God's sake, Rae, come over here now. You won't crush me!” Finn smiled and pulled her on his lap. “Listen girl, and listen carefully. I've already told you a hundred times, but I'm willing to tell you a hundred times more: you are in no way Jabba the Hut. You are sexy as hell, and I mean it. I know there have been some ass-holes who called you names and made you feel like you were ugly and the thought of that makes me want to kill them all. But believe me girl, there are just as many people who think you are perfect and beautiful. And I don't mean your inner beauty. You've got the most beautiful face I've ever seen and your hair is gorgeous. But do you know what really drives me wild, girl?” Rae nodded shyly. Even though she knew what was coming, Finn really had told her at least a hundred times, she loved what he was saying. It always gave her goosebumps and gave her a boost of self-confidence. “Alright, beautiful, come here”. Finn walked Rae over to her full-length mirror.  
“I want you to see yourself with my eyes. You won't see anything else than what I'll tell you to see, right?” Rae nodded. “So Rae... what really drives my wild are your gorgeous curves.” He took her handy and placed them on her boobs. “Can you feel how wonderful big and soft they are? I swear to God girl, I've never seen boobs as perfect as yours, not on the telly, not in magazines, not on the beach... nowhere. Remember how you told me how that lady in the lingerie-shop claimed Chloe's boobs to be perfect? Forget about that, they can't be as perfect as yours!” Rae blushed furiously. Did he just refer to her as being perfect? Did he compare her to Chloe and claimed that she, fat Rae, was the one who was perfect? Finn now started to slide her hands downwards, they came to a rest on Rae's wide hips. “Jesus Christ and your hips Rae. I can't stop thinking how you are moving your amazing hips when we're doing it. I really love your moves girl” he winked at her cheekily. “And your love handles become quite handy at some times” said Finn, grabbing Rae's fat. “Oi, you!” Rae's cheeks turned crimson. Finn laughed and turned Rae so that she was facing him. Rae thought he wanted to kiss her and leant forwards. “Nope, not done yet, princess” Finn teased and slapped her bum massively. “Finn! You cheeky bastard!” Rae shouted, suppressing a slight scream. “I like big butts and I cannot lie...” Finn started. “NO WAY Finnley! You won't sing Sir Mix-a-Lot to me, that is absolutely inappropriate!” Rae laughed. “Just expressing my feelings through music, girl” he grinned. “Anyways, your bum is great. Bloody hell, I would like to slap it all day just to watch how it wiggles...” Finn couldn't stop staring at Rae's bum in the mirror. “Finn!” Rae slapped his arm playfully. “I know it's ridiculous how sexy I am, but would you please stop...” “No way I'm gonna stop girl...” He turned her towards the mirror again, putting is hands on her belly. He noticed her winch, she hated that part of her body the most. “Girl, I love your belly. It's incredibly soft, so nice to touch. I love to rest my head on it and cuddle it.” Rae turned around and looked Finn straight in the eyes. “I love you Finn. You're absolutely amazing. You always know the right words to cheer me up when I'm feeling down!” she said and pecked his lips. “My pleasure, girl. And you know, this is nothing but the truth. I fucking love every single curve of your body. And I am aware that there are many men who think the same as me. I'm afraid you have to cope with a very jealous Finn on the beach, who will want to beat up every single man who is staring at MY sexy girl” Finn stated. Rae laughed. “Oi! So you will have to help me to pick out the nicest bathing suit, will ya?” “That's for sure, beautiful” Finn thought that there would be nothing greater than a whole day of seeing his girlfriend trying on various pieces of swimwear. He should be proved wrong.


	2. 2

“Let's go shopping then” Finn said. “I can't wait to see you in some sexy two-piece, Earl. Maybe we have to stop for a quickie in one of the fitting-rooms” he wriggled his eyebrows. Rae frowned. “To be honest, I was thinking about trying to loose some weight before...” “Are you being serious? Didn't you listen to me when I was telling you how fucking sexy you are? I don't want you to loose one single pound girl, I love every single one of them!”. Rae looked perplexed. “Oh... okay then... I'm... I'm sorry” she whispered. “Look, I'm the one who has to be sorry girl. That sounded harsher than I wanted to. I just want you to understand that you are just perfect the way you are and I need you to be healthy. I don't want you to starve yourself because you think some idiots would be disgusted at your sight. That's complete bullshit.” Rae blinked a tear away. “I know Finn... It's just so hard to believe...” “Then let me show you” Finn said and crushed his lips on hers. The kiss soon became heated and very passionate and they stumbled towards Rae's bed. Rae was fumbling with Finn's belt buckle and Finn just tried to unclasp Rae's bra when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

“Rae! Raaaeee!” Chloe was banging on the door loudly. Rae congratulated herself that she had thought of locking the door as soon as Finn got in, otherwise Chloe had just seen Finn's nice blank arse right in front of her face, a sight that Rae thought belonged only to her. “Alright Chlo, I'm coming!” shouted Rae. “Too bad you're not coming while I'm inside of you...” Finn grinned. “Cheeky sod!” Rae laughed.  
“Hiya Chlo, what's up? What are you so excited about?” Rae asked her best friend. “Rae! Are you serious? You just can't be! Did you forget that you promised me and Izzy to go and check out the stores for some sexy swimwear?” Chloe tutted at her. “Jeez... yeah forgot about that one, sorry Chlo... I was hoping to get my Finny here to go shopping with me, you know, he knows what fits my curves best” she winked at Finn, whose face turned into a deep shade of crimson. How could she do that to him? She must know that even the mentioning of her hot curves could cause him a boner. “Quick Finn... think of something... you can't become hard right in front of Chloe... Chop in a bikini.... Chop in a PINK bikini, dancing to Abba's Dancing Queen...” oh well, that helped.   
“Nooo Rae, you can't do that to us... but... we could take Finny boy with us. We need someone to carry our bags anyway!” Chloe beamed.   
“Bloody hell!” Finn thought. “Please babes, would you come? You'd get a special treat tonight...” Rae cooed, not telling Finn that he'd get this treat anyway since she was horny as hell after all those things he'd said about him adoring her body. “Well who could say no to that offer” Finn smiled.   
****  
Shopping with the girls was quite exhausting for Finn. He gladly slumped into a nice armchair while Chloe, Izzy and his Rae were trying on different pieces of swimwear. “Oh my God, Chlo! Don't tell me that you're serious about me wearing this tiny two-piece! I don't want to be responsible for people getting heart attacks when they see me on the beach!” Rae shouted. “Rae, how many times do I have to tell you that you...” Finn started, fuming. That's when Rae opened the curtain and Finn nearly got a heart attack himself. “Bloody fucking hell Rae!” was all he could manage to say. She looked fantastic. Gorgeous. Marvellous. “Chop in a tiny bikini!” Finn mumbled under his breath. “What?” Rae looked at him quizzically. “I think he just imagined Chop wearing a bikini to prevent himself of getting a boner right here in this shop” Izzy said. “Iz!” Finn said, blushing. “Well, it's okay Finnyboy. Rae looks hot as hell and I must confess that my Chop would look ridiculous in a two piece” she winked at him. The girls burst into laughter and Finn had to laugh as well, even though he was still a little embarrassed. “So you like this one?” Rae asked. “You can be damn sure girl... but I don't know if I'm okay with you wearing this on the beach...” “What, why not?” Rae was upset. Did he think she was embarrassing, letting all her flab hang out? It really was a tiny thing. Did he think the people would laugh at him, or talk about him, the fit lad with this stunning body of a young God, walking around with a cow like her? Rae swallowed hard. “God Rae, I would be walking around with a stiffy all day” Finn said. It took all his willpower not to drape himself all over her right now in this fucking fitting-room. “Oh well...” Rae whispered, “I always wanted to have sex in the sea anyways...”. “Oi, Rae... I... I have to use the toilet... see you in a minute” Finn stuttered and went to use the customer toilet and Rae didn't have to wonder why.


End file.
